DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!!
Seize the Moment, Miradante!! is the 18th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 83 cards, including: **1 Secret Rare **2 Legend Cards **6 Secret Legend Cards **9 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **14 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons *Unlike DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!, it is possible that a box can have 3 Legend Cards and 2 Super Rares. *Secret Rares share the same packaging rate as Very Rares. (1 out of 6 boxes) *One out of 2 boxes have Secret Legend Cards. *Legend Cards in this set do not appear in the Duema Golden List. *The Trump Cards advertised in various bonus cards in this set include; Keywords This set introduces no new keywords. However, Invasion is first featured with various requirements aside of simply requiring creatures of a various race and civilization, as well as lightweight Quasi-Vanilla evolution creatures with only civilization as their invasion requirement. Revolution is also first used in non-evolution creatures as well. Races This set introduces the following races; *Water **??? *It also includes the first creature with no race, Forbidden. Alternate Artwork cards Each of the Legend Cards have 3 alternate artworks; a chibi version, a gold version and also a mock dramatic card version. Reprinted Cards *55/71 Energy Stream *59/71 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *㊙1/㊙1 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *25/71 Evolution Blueprint *42/71 Father Earth Contents *㊙1/㊙1 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *L1/L2 Miradante, Time Revolution *L2/L2 Death the Lost, Demon Revolution *S1/S9 Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes *S2/S9 Master G, Super Eureka *S3/S9 Unidentified *S4/S9 Galloween, Super Revenge *S5/S9 Dracken, Revolution Dragon *S6/S9 Mach 55, Supersonic *S7/S9 Mega Magma Dragon *S8/S9 Bearfugan, Super Beast Army *S9/S9 Warashibabe, Super Mirage *1/71 Katsbee, Five Extremes *2/71 Rockinstar, Time Dragon *3/71 Daison, Sea Emperor *4/71 Rv Penicillin, Dragment Symbol *5/71 Kilbilly, Destruction Ray Demon Dragon *6/71 Magand, Bloodlust Demon Dragon *7/71 Forbidden *8/71 Mega Taiman Dragon *9/71 Don Sabote, Mirage *10/71 Nerotius, Revolutionkind *11/71 Shupack, Beast Army *12/71 Holy, Flash Guardian *13/71 Paruda, Sound Dragon Elemental *14/71 Vuararudo, Steel Ball *15/71 Berusebun, Eureka *16/71 Last, Aqua Patrol *17/71 Aquarius of Revolution *18/71 Guruguru, Revival Demon Dragon *19/71 Mikenyanko *20/71 Vader, Dark Armor *21/71 Mega Blade Dragon *22/71 The Mach, Lightning Sonic *23/71 Dogiragon Entry *24/71 Bakeratta, Snow Faerie *25/71 Evolution Blueprint *26/71 Roswell, Rose Ball *27/71 Neubauten, Invader *28/71 Lonlon, Knowledge Ball *29/71 Raraa, Trust Ball *30/71 Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol *31/71 Chan G, Eureka *32/71 Gachanko, Minirobo No.2 *33/71 Gallows, Revenge *34/71 Honedevil, Dark Armor *35/71 The Lost, Dark Armor *36/71 Kodamadance Charger *37/71 Bokkan Polka *38/71 Trigger Polka *39/71 Love Dracchi *40/71 Panchou, Beast Army *41/71 Erikatchu, Snow Faerie *42/71 Father Earth *43/71 Faerie Power *44/71 Rinnel, Three Kingdoms *45/71 Mauchu, One Extreme *46/71 Kyansamu, Pincer Wings *47/71 Sanra, Sun Ball *48/71 Mirac, Time Ball *49/71 Freeze Charger *50/71 Koikoi, Eureka *51/71 Zorome, Mechanic *52/71 A Koyagai *53/71 Tansanman, Invader *54/71 Decoy, Aqua Suicider *55/71 Energy Stream *56/71 Purenegga, Revenge *57/71 Bone, Heartless Destroyer *58/71 Jenny Metal *59/71 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *60/71 Dorunrun, Funeral Guardian *61/71 Poison Tea *62/71 Davidson, Sonic *63/71 Decca Polka *64/71 Shutata, Sonic *65/71 Drive, Sonic *66/71 Volcanic Lance *67/71 Bearsir, Beast Army *68/71 Tinkle, Snow Faerie *69/71 Sergeant Jirahon *70/71 Toriblanca, Eco Style *71/71 Mokomukku, Snow Faerie Cycles Super Rare Invader Commands (Each of these creatures are commands with the invader races of the Super Rare rarity.) * — Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes * — Master G, Super Eureka * — Galloween, Super Revenge * — Mach 55, Supersonic * — Bearfugan, Super Beast Army dmr18-s1.jpg|link=Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes dmr18-s2.jpg|link=Master G, Super Eureka dmr18-s4.jpg|link=Galloween, Super Revenge dmr18-s6.jpg|link=Mach 55, Supersonic dmr18-s8.jpg|link=Bearfugan, Super Beast Army 3 Cost, 5000 Power Command Invaders (Each of these creatures have a mana cost of 3, 5000 power as well as a Command and the Invader race, as well as the Invasion keyword.) * — Rinnel, Three Kingdoms * — Koikoi, Eureka * — Purenegga, Revenge * — Davidson, Sonic * — Bearsir, Beast Army dmr18-44.jpg|link=Rinnel, Three Kingdoms dmr18-50.jpg|link=Koikoi, Eureka dmr18-56.jpg|link=Purenegga, Revenge dmr18-62.jpg|link=Davidson, Sonic dmr18-67.jpg|link=Bearsir, Beast Army Self-cost Reducers (Each of these creatures have a mana cost of 5, that they can reduce by 2 if an evolution creature is revealed from your hand.) * — Neubauten, Invader * — Chan G, Eureka * — Gallows, Revenge * — Panchou, Beast Army dmr18-27.jpg|link=Neubauten, Invader dmr18-31.jpg|link=Chan G, Eureka dmr18-33.jpg|link=Gallows, Revenge dmr18-40.jpg|link=Panchou, Beast Army Revolution 2 + Shield Trigger creatures (Each of these creatures have the Revolution 2 keyword and a "Shield Trigger" ability.) * — Roswell, Rose Ball * — Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol * — Honedevil, Dark Armor * — Trigger Polka * — Erikatchu, Snow Faerie dmr18-26.jpg|link=Roswell, Rose Ball dmr18-30.jpg|link=Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol dmr18-34.jpg|link=Honedevil, Dark Armor dmr18-38.jpg|link=Trigger Polka dmr18-41.jpg|link=Erikatchu, Snow Faerie Mana Arms 3 (Each of these creatures have the Mana Arms 3 ability word.) * — Raraa, Trust Ball * — Decoy, Aqua Suicider * — Jenny Metal * — Decca Polka * — Sergeant Jirahon dmr18-29.jpg|link=Raraa, Trust Ball dmr18-54.jpg|link=Decoy, Aqua Suicider dmr18-58.jpg|link=Jenny Metal dmr18-63.jpg|link=Decca Polka dmr18-69.jpg|link=Sergeant Jirahon Gallery Trivia *Unlike other major DMR sets in which Katta Kirifuda was mainly featured, Lucifer and Kojiro Sasaki were featured in the packaging artwork. **This is also the first main expansion set in Duel Masters history where the main protagonist is not seen in the packaging artwork. *Bearfugan, Super Beast Army, Warashibabe, Super Mirage, Master G, Super Eureka, Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes, Miradante, Time Revolution, Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Forbidden are seen in the advertisement for this set. **Additionally, Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution is seen crouching on the floor with a broken sword in the advertisement, indicating it has been defeated in the background story, possibly by Forbidden. *There are 26 Invaders and 22 Revolutionaries in this set. If Aquarius of Revolution and Dogiragon Entry are counted, there are 24 Revolutionaries. However, when Forbidden and Unidentified are counted as Invader-sided cards, the number of Invaders goes to 28. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs